


Like a 8/10 on the Angry Scale.

by pessimisticPIZZA



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Amputation, Amputation Kink, F/M, Not Beta Read, Romance, Slow Burn, crazy love, there will be dirty in this btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessimisticPIZZA/pseuds/pessimisticPIZZA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really there isn't anything Juno wanted to do more than tear Wade's arm off. But it probably wouldn't have the same effect on him as it did on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a 8/10 on the Angry Scale.

_BRIGHT. Jesus fucking Christ is it bright._

 

The burnette squinted, trying to capture her surroundings. It looked like a hospital room, that must be why it's so bright. A brief and loud “she's up!” makes her heart almost stop. The door slams open and suddenly there's three people, all blurry, but also visible enough to be doctors and nurses. 

 

“You're right she seems to be waking up finally!” a female voice this time. 

 

_...Finally? What does she mean 'finally?'_

 

_How long was I asleep for?_


End file.
